


The End Of It

by DustToDust



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: asscreedkinkmeme, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times is he going to have to chase her down before one of them finally dies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of It

**Author's Note:**

> [Kinkmeme prompt](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2158.html?thread=12133486#cmt12133486) asking for dubcon with fem!Des and one of the villains. I kinda latched onto Daniel for it. This is straight up porn with some mind fuckery mixed in it.

They named her Desmond based off of the Prophet's writings. Daniel has seen the old Assassin's words for himself. Looping and thin with her name the only word Daniel had been able to easily recognize among the Italian. It'd leapt off the page at him and he'd known it was important even as he read the passage to Warren.

He's known her even before that, though it'd be a few years before he connected the male name to her. Desmond had been the tightness in William's face and the tension the older man could never shake even as he talked to Daniel. Practical things with the ghost of his missing daughter seeping in along the edges. Inconsequential things Daniel never knew would be important until after the clusterfuck that was Denver.

After that mess he'd been put out on tracking her down. On all of the subjects but Desmond had been a priority for damn good reason. He'd been given a file that filled in all the things he never knew about good old Bill and his lovely little family. It'd highlighted how very good their genetic lineage was, and ended with the fact that Desmond had bigger balls than most men.

She'd tried what Daniel himself could never manage after all. She ran the fuck away, and he hates her for that act as much as he admires her for it. Running her down after both the Templars and Assassins failed to find her is something he still considers the highlight of his life. He'd followed her step by excruciating step. City to city, bar to hovel to weirdly pricey rentals.

The woman had done a damn good job of running, but she got sloppy as time passed. The motorcycle had just been plain stupid. Enough so that he almost didn't regret not being able to bring her in himself.

He's not regretting it so much now that the crafty little bitch has given him a second crack at it. And a third and a fourth. But Daniel will be _damned_ if there's a fifth. Not after getting clocked on the head last time. It'd taken him three days to clear medical with that concussion and he _owes_ Desmond for that.

People scream and run as he chases her down. Getting in his way as Desmond makes like a good little Assassin and uses them to her advantage. Daniel has no problem slamming through the bottom feeders though. His eyes are locked onto his slim target in white ahead who's starting to make bad choices as she pulls away from the crowded corridors.

She makes a tight corner and Daniel grins as he puts on enough speed to get to her. Desmond's just realizing the gate in this corridor has been padlocked when Daniel body checks her hard from behind. She grunts in pain but her body reacts on instinct Daniel knows isn't hers, and he presses hard to keep her off balance as she springs back from the fencing of the gate with an elbow to his gut.

"Give it up, you can't-" Daniel bites off a curse and jumps back just far enough to avoid a knife to the throat. He takes the ripped shirt and presses back in to keep Desmond off. To not let her settle enough to actually start thinking, because while she's reacting on the memories of an ancestor she can't pull out anything more deadly than her hidden blade.

It took him years to get over that instinct himself and Desmond, as messed up as her mind has got to be, just hasn't had that time yet. Makes it easy to blow past her next attack, because she fights like someone with more muscle mass than she actually has.

"Get off me!" Desmond snaps as he pins her to a dirty stadium wall. Long brown strands of hair fly into his eyes as she tries to head-butt him. Her eyes flash with indignation and anger as he blocks a vicious follow up kick. The chase and fight has been hard enough that her face is visibly flushed. A touch of red tinting the skin that's so dark compared to his as he uses a hand to pin her thrashing head, and uses his whole body to lock her down.

Desmond spits out a curse that could be Italian or Arabic or even some other language. Warren said she's up to a third ancestor now, and it's amazing that this is the first slip up he's seen in her. She doesn't have access to the same drugs that keep him from running after ghosts after all. It's a fucking miracle she's functional far as Daniel is concerned.

She's always been a little like that though. Daniel's seen it tracking her down all these years, and he's seeing it up close again as she wrenches her whole body. Almost succeeding in throwing him off her.

Chasing her was a mistake, Daniel realizes as her continued fighting fails to make him angry. Fails to keep him focused on his task of bringing her back in.

She is beautiful and fierce and absolutely everything he cannot -- _should not_ \-- have. Daniel wants her so very badly though and having here, now, is more temptation than he can bear.

His vices have always been bad for him, and Daniel's never been good at denying them.

Kissing her is like living. Hard, painful, and so very _necessary_. She tastes like hope and death as he leans into her. His or hers, he isn't even sure right now. It doesn't even matter much anymore. One of them was always destined to die, and Daniel doesn't really think it's going to be her. Not with the way his anger drains completely as her teeth sink into his lower lip. Almost hard enough to draw blood, but stopping just short of it.

"Stop," she pleads against his lips, but her nails dig furrows into his back through his shirt and the light armor under it. Daniel couldn't pull back even if he wanted to. It's not even him the words are aimed at but something unseen they both can't escape. "Let me go."

"I can't," Daniel says and then she's kissing him back and it's all fire this time. The cold of Russia is inside him, and the heat of the ancient Holy land is in her.

Daniel groans as she wraps a leg up high around him. Opening herself up enough for him to slide against her thigh. He's painfully hard and the friction of her rubbing up against him through their clothing is so fucking good. She's going to get him off in a matter of minutes and Daniel doesn't even mind.

He shoves one hand up the loose hoodie she's wearing over some shirt. Gets his hand around the soft skin of a breast, and she's wearing something too tight to get under but she still moans as he circles a thumb around the pebbling nub of her nipple. He has to tear at her jeans to get enough slack to get his other hand in because damned if he's getting off on this alone.

It shifts them enough that he's not so close to coming any second, but when his fingers find nothing but heated skin and a sparse trail of hair he nearly comes anyway. She's not wearing anything at all under there and the thought is enough to make him break away from her hungry mouth with a gasp. "Oh fuck, you should've let me fuck you in New York."

Desmond's wet and two fingers slide right into her with ease as she rolls her hips to help him move. She's panting and her eyes have a glazed look that's only partially pleasure, but her words are still English and very understandable, "You can fuck me now."

He can. Daniel could turn her around right now and nail her through the wall. Ignore the fact that his backup is chattering away in his ear. Giving wildly off positions as they scramble to find them both.

Desmond impatiently groans something guttural that's all broken consonants and filth as she jerks her hips towards him. Hard and insistent and not at all in a way that would get a woman off.

"Later," Daniel promises and forces a third finger into her. The angle's bad and the slide isn't as easy but Desmond fucking _keens_ and arches into it. Rubbing up against him enough he almost misses the way her eyes sharpen. The way they come back to the present at the hint of pain. Daniel laughs and gets a dirty rhythm going between them. Guaranteed to get them both coming hard before his muscles can start to complain. He roughly squeezes her tit and bites at the long neck she arches obligingly for him. "Fuck you all you want later, Desmond."

She sucks in a harsh breath and let's it out in a hiss as her body goes rigid. The slick flesh around his fingers tightening in a way that's going to be fucking perfect on his cock as she comes hard. The name, the pain, the promise, the thumb he's got rubbing against her clit. Any one or all of them could have done it. Daniel knows. He's spent his entire life falling apart and desperately looking for something to keep him together. He knows all the tricks. All the different little triggers that'll trip her from the past to the present.

A good fight, good sex, and someone real are almost as good as the drugs they give him. Daniel groans and thrusts hard as nails scratch through his hair. He twists his fingers just to hear her helpless keen at the sensation and make her fingers _claw_. Tiny lines of fire burning through him as he ruts mindlessly against Desmond as her sharp teeth cut into him on a messy kiss. 

He can do that, he can do this for her, and the idea is so right, so perfect that coming blindsides him. Hits him with all the force of a punch that he doesn't know is real until one of the medics is shining a pinprick light in his eyes some undefined time later.

He's moving and jolting like he's in a car and none of the words the man is saying make any sense. He's still back in that corridor tasting and feeling Desmond. Still thinking about shit that just isn't going to happen and the pain in his and the questions being thrown his way aren't quite real yet.

The pain, eventually, brings him back. It always does, and Daniel grinds out enough curses to make the medic flinch back. "I'm going to kill that fucking bitch."

Next time, he swears to himself, next time is going to be the end of this.


End file.
